the love that rings big bells
by gaarashikaku101
Summary: sirius is in love with james and dicides it's time to tell him but whate happens when tom rddel finds out and is in love with james and thrtens to kill sirius if james dosn't break up with sirius discontinued if you would like to adopt this and finish it up just let me know


_**THE LOVE THAT RINGS BIG BELLS**_

**CH1: THE FIRST STEP IS TO ADMIT YOUR LOVE.**

**Sirius watched as James made a fool of himself in front of Lilly yet again with jealousy coursing through his veins he's had a crush on James for a while know but could never put it into words and was so afraid his best friend would run away scared but know was the time he had to tell James the truth if he didn't accept it then at least he told James the truth and that's all that mattered right know he casually walked up to his friend "James can I talk to you alone when your done humiliating your self " Sirius said with a sigh " sure I will be done in a second hey snivelus" James called the greasy haired teen looked over at James who pulled out his wand "levicorpus" Sirius laphed as the teen was levitating in the air upside down then Sirius took James to the room of requirement Sirius thought about how to say it "James I don't know how to tell you this but I love you" said Sirius James looked a little startled "how long" asked James "since our first year" he answered James walked over to Sirius and wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist and bent down so his and Sirius's lips met Sirius wrapped his arms around James neck deepening the kiss already filled with a fiery passion Sirius and James kiss each other hungrily Sirius's mouth tasted like a mix between choclet and strawberries where as James's tasted like plums Sirius feels James toung go over his bottom lip Sirius opened his mouth to let James in Sirius felt James explore his mouth then start to massage his toung with his own Sirius moaned into James's mouth they broke apart for air we should get down to dinner Sirius said "ok and I love you to padfoot" said James. James grabbed Sirius's hand and walked down to dinner with his boyfriend. James and Sirius walk into the great hall hands clasped as the walked to where the other two were sitting when Sirius sat down next to remus he leaned over to remus "I told him and he feels the same for me" Sirius whispered to remus happily "ok what took you two so long to get down here any way" remus answered back "making out moony" he whispered back "oh did you two have a little fun then" remus whispered "yes we did "Sirius whispered back Sirius looked up at James and smiled James smiled back as both boys piled food on to their plates James beamed down at his best friend and boyfriend the one person James knew he would never have to try and impress because he knew Sirius loved him for who he was and Sirius knew it was the same with James but it will never stop him from showing off. "so prongs what time dose the quidich match start again" asked Sirius "you mean you've been at every practice but you don't know either" asked James "I have no clue" said James " you're the captain of the team you should know" said Sirius "it starts at 10:00 you two" said remus "thank you moony" said James and Sirius in unison both boys looked at each other lovingly "ok love birds it's time to head up to the common room" said remus both boys walked up with their friends still holding each others hands "password" said the fat lady "quidich" said James all four boys walk into the dormitory they walk over to the chairs next to the fire and sat down Sirius sat in jams lap and kissed James on the cheek James wraps his arms around Sirius's waist and smiled at his boyfriend just then Lilly walked over to the four boys so James done acting like the moron you are" she said just then Sirius jumped up and walked over to her "first off don't talk to James like that and second he is smart he just chooses to act like a clown so you better shut your mouth Evans" with that Sirius walked back to James waiting arms "wow padfoot nice one I have never seen you talk to any female like that weather interested or not" said James with a smile on his face "thanks padfoot" said James as he put his face into Sirius's hair "well James I love you so much that I don't want any one calling you names" Sirius said while he buried his face into James's chest and wrapped his arms around James waist and squeezed all of a sudden Sirius lifted his head because James was yelling at someone just then arms tightened around Sirius "no tom you will not touch him" James yelled " dump him or I kill him" said tom riddle James felt Sirius tighten his arms around his waist "Sirius are you awake" asked James Sirius looked up at him "are you going to dump me" Sirius quietly asked James sighed "I don't know I don't want to lose you" said James Sirius started to shed silent tears remus and peter walked up to them "prongs I won't let him hurt Sirius" said lupin " in witch case I won't unless it gets to dangerous for us to be together" said James Sirius looked up with a big smile. "I love you James" "I love you to Sirius"**

**Well I hope you liked it**

**gaarashikaku101 **


End file.
